Tahu vs. Makuta
This is how Tahu vs. Makuta goes in Tahu's Kingdom Part 2. practices his new power Tahu: I can do this. teleports to various locations Tahu: See! Ha! Perfectly controlled teleportation– is teleported outside Tahu: growls Makuta: Prince Tahu! Tahu: gasps Makuta! Makuta: You have something that belongs to me! looks across the street to Makuta there Tahu: You're going to give me what I want. prepares to suck out the Alicorn Magic from Tahu when Tahu flies away arrives at the Golden Oak Library and uses the telescope to see Makuta. Makuta spots him and fires a beam at his location. Tahu grabs Owlicious and gets out of the library as the beam hits it, destroying it. Tahu looks on in horror at the sight before letting Owlicious fly away and getting into a rage and flies at Makuta and fires a big beam of Magic at him. Makuta creates a shield around him and gets pushed back by the blast. Makuta gets up and glares at Tahu, who lands near him Makuta: Now I understand what the princesses and your fellow prince have done. get into a fight showing equally matched strength, speed, and agility Makuta: It appears we are at an impasse. How about a trade, Prince Tahu? brings out Twilight's friends, the Princesses, the Autobots, and the Toa Makuta: Their release for all the Alicorn magic in Equestria. Tahu: gasps Princess Celestia: Tahu! Princess Luna: You can't! Princess Cadance: You mustn't! Twilight Sparkle: Tahu! Optimus Prime: Don't! Makuta: What's it going to be, Prince? looks at his friends Rainbow Dash: Don't do it, Tahu! Arcee: No. Gali: Please. Fluttershy: Don't listen to him! Ratchet: Listen to them. Kopaka: You can't do this! Princess Celestia: We aren't worth it! Princess Luna: What they are saying true. Twilight Sparkle: Listen to us. Lord of Skull Spiders: Oh, but you are, Celestia, Luna, and Twilight. You're the ponies that taught me that friendship is magic. I had friendship and now I don't. Makuta: Enough! I want an answer, and I want it now! finally makes a decision Tahu: I will give you my magic, in exchange for my friends. friends, the Princesses, the Autobots, and the Toa gasp Makuta: As you wish. releases everyone except the Lord of Skull Spiders Tahu: All of my friends! Makuta: After the way he has betrayed you, you still call him a friend? Tahu: Release him! Makuta: If that's what you want. releases him Lord of Skull Spiders: Thank you, Tahu. to Celestia, Luna, and Twilight I'm sorry. Twilight Sparkle: We know. Princess Celestia: You don't have to apologize. Princess Luna: What's important is that we are reunited. Makuta: Your turn. sucks out the Alicorn magic finishes sucking out the Alicorn magic and Tahu falls to the ground goes off Takanuva: Tahu, why did you do that? Lord of Skull Spiders: Makuta tricked into believing that he could offer me something more valuable than friendship. But there is nothing worth more. I see that now. He lied when he said that this medallion was given as a sign of gratitude and loyalty. But when I say that it is a sign of our true friendship, I am telling the truth. Lord of Skull Spiders puts the medallion around Tahu's neck